helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Okada Yui
(age 26) |Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Yao, Osaka, Japan |Row 4 title = Genres |Row 4 info = Japanese pop |Row 5 title = Occupations |Row 5 info = Singer, actress |Row 6 title = Years active |Row 6 info = 2004–2010 |Row 7 title = Labels |Row 7 info = Piccolo Town |Row 8 title = Associated acts |Row 8 info = v-u-den, H.P. All Stars |Row 9 title = Website |Row 9 info = Hello! Project.com}} Okada Yui (岡田唯) was one of the 2004 Hello! Pro Egg Audition winners. She is a former member of the group v-u-den, along with Ishikawa Rika and Miyoshi Erika. History ]] Okada Yui was one of the 2004 Hello! Pro Egg Audition winners. She was most well-known as a member of the group V-u-den, along with Ishikawa Rika and Miyoshi Erika. Beyond v-u-den, Okada participated in several Hello! Project activities; She was added to the Hello! Project kickbase team Metro Rabbits H.P. in 2006 and was cast, along with her fellow v-u-den members and Matsuura Aya, in the movie Sukeban Deka Codename = Asamiya Saki. It was announced in January of 2008 that v-u-den would cease activity at the end of their 2008 summer tour. Okada remained in Hello! Project until the entire Elder Club graduated from Hello! Project. Since then, she has performed on occasion with SI☆NA in their mini concerts, and has appeared in a number of concerts/events in the Kansai area. Okada has been known to appear on several television shows and radio shows. In March of 2009, she appeared on Elementary School Textbook Quiz, and on July of 2009, she appeared on'' Adrena Garage''. In December of 2009, Okada and Miyoshi briefly reunited to perform two live shows: the MIYO-YUI no Kyounen mo Futaribocchi Casual Dinner Show ''on December 20th and the ''MIYO-YUI no Kyounen mo Futaribocchi Special Live on December 23. Many v-u-den songs were featured, as well as some cover songs. In June of 2010, Okada announced she would be leaving Up-Front Kansai to study beauty. In 2011, Okada signed with an agency called: Grace Agency and started working as a model and a race Queen. In April of 2013, Okada launched her clothing brand "Ivora". Profile Stats= *'Name:' Okada Yui (岡田唯) *'Nickname:' Okappai, Okayan, Yuiyan *'Birth Date:' *'Birthplace:' Osaka, Osaka Prefecture, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 158cm *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello! Pro Egg (2004) **v-u-den (2004–2008) *'Shuffle Groups:' **2004: H.P. All Stars |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Shopping, manicures, listening to music, and watching movies *'Charm Point:' Eyes Singles Featured In v-u-den *Koi no Nukegara *Kacchoii ze! JAPAN *Ajisai Ai Ai Monogatari *Hitorijime *Kurenai no Kisetsu *Issai Gassai Anata ni∮A.ge.ru♪ *Aisu Crea~m to My Purin *Koisuru♡Angel♡Heart *Jaja Uma Paradise *Nanni mo Iwazu ni I LOVE YOU H.P. ALL STARS *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Discography Solo Songs *2008.04.23 Saigo no Natsuyasumi (最後の夏休み; The Last Summer Break) DVDs *2006.03.01 I DOLL ~岡田唯ファーストソロDVDin沖縄~ amazon.co.jp Photobooks *2005.03.05 ハロハロ！ 三好絵梨香＆岡田唯 写真集from美勇伝 (Hello!x2 Miyoshi Erika & Okada Yui from v-u-den) (with Miyoshi Erika) *2006.02.21 I DOLL―岡田唯ファーストソロ (I DOLL - Okada Yui First Solo) *2007.01.28 Yui Okada Hello! Project 2007 Winter Concert Works Film *2006 スケバン刑事 コードネーム=麻宮サキ (Sukeban Deka:Codename = Asamiya Saki) Trivia *She is left handed. *She is good friends with Miyoshi Erika and often appears on her blog. *She translated ℃-ute's Bye Bye Bye! lyrics to Kansai dialect, they were read in a radio show by Umeda Erika and Yajima Maimi. *It has been said that she has same bust size as Ishikawa Rika. *She was the first member of Hello! Pro Egg to debut. *Shares the same birthday with former S/mileage member Maeda Yuuka External Links *Official Blog *Official Twitter Category:V-u-den Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Metro Rabbits H.P. Category:2004 Additions Category:2009 Departures Category:1987 births Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:Elder Club Category:Blood type A Category:Members from Osaka Category:December births Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Okada Yui Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:PICCOLO TOWN Category:Members who are left handed Category:Members who formerly attended university Category:Capricorn Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg